britlitbernie2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Lost as the major poetic work of the 17th century
8. Paradise Lost as the major poetic work of the 17th century literature of the 17th century: # Puritan literature # Court literature The 17th century was haunted by doubt and dissension. This produced various literary output. Puritanism - a rigid form of Protestantism. It sought to finish the reformation of the church. It proclaimed predestination. It was popular among the bourgeoisie. It had a continuous life within the church until the Stuart Restoration in 1660. 1642 - 1649 England was torn by a bitter Civil War. Oliver Cromwell ’s army sentenced the king to death. From 1649 to 1660 England was a republic. Oliver Cromwell was the Lord Protector of he Commonwealth of England, Scotland and Ireland. Cromwell had unlimited power. In 1660 the bourgeoisie decided to restore the monarchy and Charles II returned from France. In 1688 the Glorious Revolution brought William of Orange to the throne. John Milton , 1608 – 1674 - The most prominent poet in this period - His father was a composer of music, he had musical ear too, very soon, at the age of 10 he wrote poetry. He soon realized poetry was his destiny. His parents helped him in it. His parents were not noble, but rich. - He studied at Cambridge, read almost everything, in Latin, English, Greek and Italian. Made a great tour in Europe, which took 2 years. He sent home letters, poetry. Became known as a poet, in English, Latin and Italian. - He was expected to enter the Church but the English Church of his time was too authoritative. He was one of the most educated Europeans of the time. It’s apparent in his poems. He dominates this period. He was a Latin Secretary in Cromwell’s government. #* Early poetry, twin poems: invocations to the Goddess Mirth and Melancholy respectively L’Allegro portrait of a cheerful man - himself, simply country life, listening to old stories, loneliness, observer of simply life, shows certain loneliness, he is just an observer, doesn’t take part in it. Il Penseroso Portrait of a melancholic man. Celebrates pleasures of contemplation and solitude. It’s positive. Both poems written in English. Shows great description skills and musicality. The Civil war broke out. Milton went back home. Started writing pamphlets defending revolution, in Latin and English. Defense of the British people – a pamphlet - Became Latin secretary by Cromwell, his eye sight was getting worse, be became totally blind in 1652. He then dicated his work. He was imprisoned for a short time (after political change). He could go on writing. His best works were written after he retired. He had 3 daughters. He dictated his works to them. The also read to him in several languages. Paradise Lost - He prepared for it 20 years. At first he intented to write an epic about the legend of king Arthur, but found out that it must be something even bigger. He chose a biblical theme. It starts with a picture of Hell, it’s so horrid and majestic. Describes the great fire, light and eternal torture. The character of Satan- he still bears some aspects of the former staying in heaven – the broken titanism. He prepares for the fight against God. It’s heroic effort but then we realize that it’s only egoism. But Satan finds out what mysterious power God possesses. - The characters appear in two levels – as people and mythic characters, Milton again and again shifts from one level to the other. It’s difficult for the reader to watch it. - Difficult and noble blank verse based on Latin syntax. Difficult English, narrative poem in 12 books, religious writing, setting – the whole universe, characters – God, his Son, Adam and Eve, Satan, the fall of Satan, the fall of man, biblical story. He puts into topical political frame the reason God has power. And the reason god gives it to his son. Satan is offended, starts war against God. God forces are superior. Satan is sent to hell. Satan wants revenge, so he creates new creature - man. Satan meets Adam and Eve in garden of Eden, the tree of knowledge, Adam and Eve are cast out. The last book – the pair is standing hand in hand. - There’s a big portion of man’s sarcasm, in the sense that he presents it that it was Eve’s fault, not Adam’s, that he was overgone with her beauty. - At the end Adam and Eve bear their fall and pain, sins which became the destiny of whole mankind. It starts with titanic scenes of Hell and end in tones of silent knowledge, strength in which Adam and Eve leave the Paradise. - New kind of English – artificial, long sentences, difficult structure, unusual word structure, removed from usual language >> the development of English poetry was slowed down. His constructions are similar to Latin. Only for educated people. The reader has to cope with Milton’s education. Length and difficulty of his sentence with Latin –like syntax and the difficulty of his thoughts. Except Shakespeare there’s nothing in English literature so great in its wideness, picaresque and dramatically. Paradise Regained a sequel of Paradise Lost in four books. Religious poem, deals with Christ temptation in the desert. Samson Agonistes drama, tragedy, Samson is blinded, is betrayed by Dalila, pulls down the temple of Filistines.